cave_story_moddingfandomcom-20200216-history
TSC Command list
"T-Script", or TSC, is a built in "event&command" language for Cave Story, which can be quite easy to pick up and learn. Editing TSC script in Booster's Lab can also give you the run-down on what commands do what with it's built-in command list. Accessing the TSC Script Window To enable the script editor in Booster's Lab, select a map and press the "Script" button to enable the TSC script editor. Addtionally, you can have the TSC script editor open while you design levels in the Tile editor. * For additional written guides on how to fully utilize TSC, check out the "Oh god what do I do" section under the 'Help' menu in the editor. Happy scripting! 0. 0. 0. Equip (EQ+/EQ-) 0001 Booster v0.8 (ignored if v2.0 on) 0002 Map System 0004 Arms Barrier 0008 Turbocharge 0016 Curly's Air Tank 0032 Booster v2.0 0064 Mimiga Mask 0128 Whimsical Star 0256 Nikumaru Counter NOTE: these are bitwise flags, the final value is the sum of the equipped items Songs 0001 BLIP, sound of moving cursor while paused 0002 Message typing, text sound 0003 Bonk, bump head 0004 CHEE, Weapon switch 0005 BleeP, sound when "yes or no" comes up, probably other stuff too 0006 Bee, hop? 0007 nothing? 0008 nothing? 0009 nothing? 0010 nothing? 0011 Door 0012 CHKRA, sound of break block getting shot - map tile change? 0013 nothing? 0014 BooWahh, some computer sound/Get weapon energy 0015 keh, jump click 0016 Take damage 0017 Die 0018 Pwee, when you select somehting like "yes or no" menu? 0019 nothing? 0020 Health/ammo refill 0021 bwhebwhe, sounds bubbly, probably an underwater sound. bubble 0022 Chwweh/Click (chest, life capsule, unlock door) 0023 Pwah, sound when you land from a jump thud 0024 part of your walk sounds - walking? 0025 Pwah Che Che, killed? 0026 low pitch DUMMMmm, moving blocks hitting wall? thud - balrog? 0027 PWEEeHT, Level Up 0028 TEE, thump 0029 WhoooWooo, Teleport 0030 bweee, critters jumping? jump 0031 high pitch TINK, shot hitting something that doesn't take damage?/Invulnerable "ting" 0032 TCH, - polar star? 0033 FHROM, sound of jellyfish juice putting out fire? sounds like fire. - fireball 0034 - fireball bounce? 0035 (missiles? 0036 nothing? 0037 click 0038 item? 0039 *bvng* 0040 water? 0041 water? 0042 beep 0043 Computer beep (activate terminals, etc.) 0044 Blast (blow up door to Shelt) 0045 Weapon energy bounce 0046 *ftt* 0047 ? 0048 - bubble pop? 0049 - spur lv 1 0050 squeak 0051 take damage 0052 enemy take damage (roar) 0053 squeak-bblblbl 0054 shot (thud) 0055 squeak 0056 splash 0057 damage sound 0058 *chlk* 0059 nothing? 0060 charge - lower 0061 charge - higher 0062 Shot - Spur lv 2 0063 Shot - Spur lv 3 0064 Shot - Spur max 0065 Spur fully charged 0066 nothing? 0067 nothing? 0068 nothing? 0069 nothing? 0070 hitting you while you're unconscious in Jail1 0071 explosion 0072 explosion 0073 nothing? 0074 nothing? 0075 nothing? 0076 nothing? 0077 nothing? 0078 nothing? 0079 nothing? 0080 nothing? 0081 nothing? 0082 nothing? 0083 nothing? 0084 nothing? 0085 nothing? 0086 nothing? 0087 nothing? 0088 nothing? 0089 nothing? 0090 nothing? 0091 nothing? 0092 nothing? 0093 nothing? 0094 nothing? 0095 nothing? 0096 nothing? 0097 nothing? 0098 nothing? 0099 nothing? Animating NPCS * PLAYER Quote 0150 -By J.T.E. 0000 Stand around. 0002 Look up. 0010 Splat on the floor. 0011 Splat on the floor, no poofs or noise. 0020 Get teleported out (from Misery teleports you to Labyrinth cutscene) 0021 Invisible 0050 Walk forward (No gravity) 0051 Walk forward (first 3 frames glitch: Step, look up, then splat. Otherwise same as 0050) 0060 Slowly fall, shaking and upside down (from normal ending) 0061 Invisible 0070 Walk in place 0071 Walk in place (Same glitch as 0051) 0080 Back turned (Checking an NPC) 0100 Walk in place (Gravity, from credits) 0101 Walk in place (Gravity, same glitch as 0051) 0102 Walk in place (No gravity, same glitch as 0051) * NON-PLAYABLE CHARACTERS Hermit Gunsmith 0030 -By Shmitz 0000 Only animation. Direction 0000 is standing. Any other direction is sitting down sleeping, one space below original. Flag 0x1000 starts him out this way. Going to direction 0000 stands him up, does not change position. King 0061 -By Shmitz 0000 Stand around. Eyes blink. 0005 Fall over 0006 Fall over 0007 Fall over 0008 Walk forward 0009 Flop down, walk forward 0010 Run forward 0011 Run forward 0020 Brandish sword 0030 Knocked way over 0031 Knocked way over 0040 Die, leave sword 0042 Die, leave sword 0060 Leap to the right. Toroko 0060 -By jcys810 0000 Standing 0003 Running (Runs forward, when she hits a hard block, she turns and runs forward, hits a hard block, turns and runs forward, so on and so forth) 0004 Running (Runs forward, when she hits a hard block, she turns and runs forward, hits a hard block, turns and runs forward, so on and so forth) 0006 Jumps then run (Jumps forward, then does the same thing as 0003; 0004) 0008 Jumps on the spot (If used when running, will jump in that direction, facing direction may be different, but jumping direction remains) 0010 Falls down (Like in the Shack when you shoot her) 0011 Down (No smoke, just immediately in the fallen position) Jack 0074 -By jcys810 0000 Standing 0008 Walking Kanpachi (Standing) 0226 -By jcys810 0000 Standing 0010 Walking 0011 Walking 0020 Three quarter back view Mahin 0079 -By jcys810 0000 Standing (Face back) 0002 Standing (Face front) Balrog 0012 -By Shmitz 0000 Stand around. Eyes blink. 0010 Going up! 0011 Going up! 0020 Uh oh! Smoking, going up! 0021 Smoking, going up! 0030 Smile 0040 Super panic 0041 Super panic 0042 Uh oh! Image blinks 0043 Uh oh! Image blinks 0050 Back turned 0060 Walk forward no falling 0070 Uh oh! Vanish 0071 Vanish 0080 Panic 0081 Panic 0100 Super going up! (changes map tiles) Misery (floating) 0067 -By Shmitz 0000 Teleport in, hover 0001 Teleport in, hover 0010 Hover 0011 Hover 0013 Drop to floor, standing 0014 Standing * 0015 Standing, create bubble * 0016 Create bubble (not animated) * 0020 Hover, going up! 0021 Hover, going up! (doesn't pass through walls) 0025 Standing, cast big spell * 0025 Standing, cast big spell * 0027 Standing * * Use these after 0013, or sprite will continue to move in last "hover" direction (up or down). Misery (standing) 0082 -By Shmitz 0000 Stand around. Eyes blink. 0011 Sitting? 0015 Cast spell (to right) 0020 Going up! 0021 Going up! (doesn't pass through walls) 0025 Cast big spell 0026 Cast big spell 0030 Cast spell 0031 Cast spell 0040 Cast bubbles (to right) 0041 Cast bubbles (to right) 0050 Defeated Sue 0042 -By Shmitz 0000 Stand around. Eyes blink. 0003 Walk forward 0004 Walk forward 0005 Back turned 0008 Knocked a bit over 0009 Fall over 0010 Fall over 0011 Throw a fit 0012 Fall over, throw a fit. 0014 CRASH GAME 0015 Summons red crystal 0017 Looks afraid 0020 Run while to left of main char 0021 Run while to left of main char 0030 Run forward 0031 Run forward 0040 Hops once Igor (Cutscene) 0083 -By jcys810 0000 Standing 0001 Standing 0002 Walk 0003 Walk 0004 Bend arm and Jab 0005 Quick Jab Santa 0040 -By jcys810 0000 Standing 0003 Walk through horizontal tiles no gravity 0004 Walk through horizontal tiles no gravity Chaco 0093 -By jcys810 0000 Standing 0003 Walking, no gravity 0004 Walking, no gravity 0010 Lying down on bed (Bed sprite is seperate) 0011 Direction facing is fixed Malco Undamaged 0107 -By jcys810 0000 Sitting 0010 Eyes glow, smoke appears, stands up, starts freaking out 0016 Smoke appears, stands up, starts freaking out 0019 Immediately stands up and starts freaking out 0020 Stands up and holds his head 0021 Crushed Malco Damaged 0109 -By jcys810 0000 Standing 0010 Smoke appears Doctor (Intro) 0298 0000 Standing 0011 Laughing 0020 Walk without falling 0021 Walk without falling 0030 Face back 0040 Face back laughing 0041 Laughs then face back and continue laughing Prof. Booster 0113 -By Shmitz 0000 Stand around. Eyes blink. 0003 Walk forward 0004 Walk forward 0005 Show back 0030 Warp + teleport in? 0031 Teleport in Curly 0117 -By Shmitz 0000 Stand around. Eyes blink. 0003 Walk forward 0004 Walk forward 0005 Poof defeat 0006 Defeat 0010 Walk towards main char until 1 away 0011 Walk forward no falling 0020 Back turned 0021 Look up 0030 Knocked a bit over 0031 Fall over 0032 Fall over 0070 Moonwalk 0071 Moonwalk Doctor (Crowned) 0139 -By jcys810 0000 Standing 0010 Laughing 0011 Laughing 0020 Floats 0021 Floats upward till the topmost part of the map, then just floats. If he is not able to reach the topmost part, his head will get stuck. This animation doesn't allow you to see his head. 0030 Teleport Out 0031 Disappears instantly 0040 Teleports In, then floats 0041 Teleports In, then floats Doctor (Red Energy) 0281 -By jcys810 0000 Standing 0010 Red Energy Appears 0011 Red Energy Appears Korons/Colons 0122 0010 Aggress 0020 Abjure How Pixel did it: 4 entities (200-203). Odd # were 0121, Even were 0120. 5 entities (0400, 0310-0313). The ones in the 300's were directly above the Colons, with the 400 off to the side. On Boss begin, the 4 entities 310-313 were changed to 122. ANP 0010 direction 0002. When fight was over... * BOSSES Balrog (running) 0068 -By Metalogz 0000 Begins/Restarts boss fight battle pattern cycle. 0005 Freezes Balrog in current position, but continues sliding in the direction it was moving in before frozen. Faces in direction of ANP. 0010 Instantly transports you into Balrog's grasps where he confines you in him and later throws you out as per normal. However, you are visible while you are in confinement. Auto Thrown in opposite direction of ANP. 0020 Instantly throws you as if thrown out of Balrog after he confines you. Balrog is in appropriate animation, sliding in direction he was moving in before ANP. Boss fight pattern continues are per normal after that. Thrown in opposite direction of ANP. Igor (Boss) 0088 -By jcys810 0000 Boss fight patterns 0009 Charge laser 0011 Turn left and freeze current frame Toroko+ 0140 -By jcys810 0000 Transforming animation 0004 Freeze frame 0020 Jumps and throws Flowercub 0022 Throws Flowercub 0025 Goes into landing frame for a while 0026 Pauses and goes into standing animation for a while before continuing what it was doing prior to this ANP 0052 Goes into standing animation for a while 0100 Dying animation 0105 Changes into small Toroko's dying animation 0106 Dying animation without flashing and smoke Ma Pignon 0313 -By jcys810 0000 Standing 0100 Boss fight patterns, begin with jumping (Unable to hurt you unless with falling boulders or falling Ma Pignons) 0200 Boss fight patterns, begin with tackling wall (Unable to hurt you unless with falling boulders or falling Ma Pignons) 0300 Boss fight patterns, begin with tackling ceiling (Unable to hurt you unless with falling boulders or falling Ma Pignons) 0500 Screaming/Losing Red Demon 0276 -By Metalogz 0000 Makes sprite jolt up half a block and drop back down. 0003 Freezes sprite in current frame. Still damages upon contact. Follows your direction. Slides in direction it was moving in when ANP'ed. 0010 Starts boss fight animations, starting with throws on ground. 0020 Starts boss fight animations, starting with leap and throws in air. 0021 Starts boss fight animations, starting with stomp on ground. 0022 Starts boss fight animations, pauses for short while before beginning. 0050 Boss death sequence. Exp included. Repeatable xD (trust me, it's fun) 0051 Instant switch to dead boss sprite without sound or animations. 0052 Freezes sprite in current frame. Still damages upon contact. Does not follow your direction. Slides in direction it was moving in when ANP'ed. Misery (Boss) 0247 -By jcys810 0000 Floating pose but does not move 0020 Standing 0100 Hover up and starts boss fight patterns 0110 Shoots at you and starts boss fight patterns 0150 Teleports away and starts boss fight patterns 0160 Shoots those orbs that turn into lightning bolts at you and starts boss fight patterns 1000 Smoke appears, screaming 1010 Defeated Doctor (Boss) 0263 -By jcys810 0000 Unsure, he doesn't appear when I do this. 0002 Appear and attacks with red energy, Boss animations 0010 Attacks with red energy, Boss animations 0020 Attacks with red energy, Boss animations 0030 In pain animation, releases alot of red projectiles, Boss animations 0032 Releases alot of red projectiles, Doctor sprite does not appear Doctor (Muscle) 0267 -By Metalogz and jcys810 0000 Image blinks 0001 Faces left 0006 Idle 0007 (No idea what this is, but it has to be done to make him appear) 0008 Getting ready to jump pose, then does an attack 0010 Stops what he is doing and land 0011 Does a random attack 0015 Jump 0016 Landing pose and shake screen 0020 Shoot bats out of his palms 0030 Elbow ram attack 0031 Elbow ram attack, then jump 0032 Elbow ram sprite frames but does not move 0040 Stomps 0100 Teleports and lands above Quote 0101 Teleports and lands above Quote No teleporting sound 0102 Landing frame then suddenly disappears and reappears above Quote No teleporting sound 0500 Screaming to the right 0501 Screaming to the left 0510 Evaporating 0511 Suddenly moves into the left wall * OBJECTS Fireplace 0038 -By jcys810 0000 Nothing 0001 Freeze 0010 Extinguish 0011 Disappear instantly Lift Platform 0025 -By Metalogz 0000 Moves it a bit to the right 0001 Makes where the lift currently is the lowest stop 0002 Makes where the lift currently is the middle stop 0009 Makes lift stop Terminal 0085 -By jcys810 0000 Blank 0001 Blue Screen (Change direction to 0002 to make it Red Screen, I think setting Flag 1000 works as well) Horizontal Block 0149 -By jcys810 0000 Slides down and right by a little diagonally 0001 Does not move even if you move close to it (If moving while this event takes place, it will stop at the end before this happens, but while moving, the sound will be removed) 0011 Move to the left 0021 Move to the right Vertical Block 0157 -By jcys810 0000 Slides down and right by a little diagonally 0001 Does not move even if you move close to it (If moving while this event takes place, it will stop at the end before this happens, but while moving, the sound will be removed) 0011 Move up 0021 Move down Shutter (Small) 0185 -By jcys810 0000 Stationery 0010 Move Shutter (Large) 0184 -By jcys810 0000 Stationery 0010 Move Rocket 0231 -By Metalogz 0010 Activate launch Category:TSC